


Mephisto

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demons, Dimension Travel, M/M, Stony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Dos años luego de la Guerra Civil, Tony llegó a creer que los problemas ya no podrían ser peores.No podía estar más equivocado.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> MEPHISTO
> 
> ○Fandom: Marvel MCU  
> ○Autora: WooHo Shin  
> ○Pareja: Stony principalmente junto a un leve Winteriron.  
> ○Derechos: De Marvel y su hermosa y perfecta franquicia. Son los mejores, sin duda. Y por supuesto, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
> ○Advertencias: Slash, Angst leve.
> 
>    
> Gracias por leer.

 

Eres tan fuerte y testarudo. 

Te observé desde que eras un niño. Te caías y luego levantabas con una sonrisa asquerosamente iluminada plasmada en tu rostro, exclamando casi a gritos «Solo fue una pequeña caída, un raspón, nada que no pueda ya aguantar». Lo gritabas tan fuerte dentro y fuera de ti, con palabras sarcásticas que ocultaban tu dolor, que tú mismo lo creías como si fuera una estúpida ley que siempre se cumple. Me obsesioné contigo y con tu alma por ser tan única y al mismo tiempo, como ninguna otra, la unión singular de todas ellas.

Esperé con insufribles ansias tu última caída, la definitiva, de la cual no te levantarías jamás.

Tu preciosa Guerra Civil era el pase perfecto a obtenerla entre mis manos; pero no, tu ferviente amor por el inútil símbolo de América fue más poderoso. Dejaste todo de lado por él, a pesar de que la patética muerte de tus padres y su infame traición hacia ti era la razón perfecta para que te hundieras en lo más profundo del abismo, de donde yo te rescataría y llevaría a mi bello paraíso. Dejaste que el precioso dolor que tuviste que tragarte durante ese tiempo solo se redujera a una buena sesión de sexo con el repugnante del Capitán y lo perdonaste sin más.

No.

No iba a esperar otra oportunidad de verte sufrir y que te hundas. Ya no. Miles de universos paralelos y opciones inimaginables a partir de un solo punto. Excelente. Aquí eras inagotablemente feliz con tu enfermizo amor por el patético de Rogers; pero en otra dimensión la historia sería muy diferente, encontraré una donde el repudiable del Capitán no sienta un inmenso amor por ti, escogeré el mundo perfecto donde él te repudie y a raíz de ello tú mismo te sentirías la peor escoria, el mayor de los culpables, el muñeco usado y feo que todo el mundo desecha con asco. Mas ese mundo no vería lo que yo en mi mundo sí. Porque para mí eres el trofeo, el mayor de todos los premios, que un ser anhela con inmensas ganas luego del más exhaustivo sacrificio. Y tú vales ese esfuerzo.

Una obsesión de esta magnitud te lleva a realizar acciones impensables; sin embargo, la recompensa, en este caso, es lo más delicioso que probaré en toda mi eterna existencia. Y ese eres tú, Anthony Edward Stark. Mi gran obsesión.

Ven conmigo.

Seré el que se alimentará de tu desesperanza.

Seré tu salvación.


	2. I. Sanctum Sanctorum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEPHISTO
> 
> ○Fandom: Marvel MCU  
> ○Autora: WooHo Shin  
> ○Pareja: Stony principalmente junto a un leve Winteriron.  
> ○Derechos: De Marvel y su hermosa y perfecta franquicia. Son los mejores, sin duda. Y por supuesto, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
> ○Advertencias: Slash, Angst leve.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

 

El verano se hacía presente de una forma muy tormentosa.

Para Tony Stark era abrumante sentir el calorcillo bochornoso sobre su piel bajo la ropa. Aunque si lo meditaba más a fondo quizá también presentaba su lado positivo, al ver a múltiples mujeres con mínimas prendas cada vez menos existentes, mas Tony no era un hombre necesitado. Él podría solo mostrar una de sus bellas sonrisas marca Stark y tendría un espectáculo más que suficiente en su pent-house.

Es un hecho, el verano era la peor estación del año con muy pocos beneficios a la vista de Tony; más cuando no se encontraba en el recién estrenado complejo Vengadores; sino, en vez de eso, se mantenía parado observando una arcana construcción de tres pisos con un peculiar círculo como ventana en el último.

Tony relajó sus músculos mientras un hondo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Era la dirección correcta, y ese era el lugar que buscaba.

Sin pensar en nada más, Tony cruzó la acera junto con el asfalto hasta llegar frente la puerta de madera tratada con dos columnas de vidrio esmerilado del cual ni con el mayor esfuerzo podía ver nada dentro. Acomodó sus lentes de sol con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha y con esa misma mano, esta vez en forma de puño, tocó dos veces. No hubo respuesta ni ningún tipo de sonido dentro de la edificación, al menos no uno que Tony pudiera escuchar.

—Soy Tony Stark.

El mencionado sonrió con autosuficiencia, sin embargo las comisuras de sus labios antes levantadas cayeron al notar que el tiempo seguía corriendo y aún no había ningún tipo de respuesta.

—Que extraño, eso siempre funciona. O perdí el toque, lo cual no creo; o no dije las palabras mágicas correctas. —Tony volvió a sonreír al momento de elevar sus dos manos para luego apoyarlas sobre el vidrio ejerciendo cierta presión— ¡Abracadabra Alakazam!

Una mueca de disgusto apoderó sus facciones. Si los habitantes de ese recinto no lo querían ahí, pues podrían salir y decírselo de frente. Y no ignorarlo de esa forma tan poco madura. Tony sonrió otra vez.

Solo un intento más y se iría.

—Soy un  _vengador_. Ya saben, los héroes que...

La puerta crujió al abrirse de forma estrepitosa, generando un sonido que al castaño no le incomodó; es más, le agradó saber que ahora si era bienvenido dentro de ese extraño lugar. Dio unos pocos pasos dentro antes de notar que detrás de la puerta no existía nadie como para abrirla. Tony exhalo con desgano.  _Viejos trucos de magia para impresionar_. No le tomo importancia y continúo caminando hasta que sus ojos miel captaron a un hombre de rasgos chinos e imponente figura al pie de una escalera amplia en el centro de la estancia.

—Hola —Tony intentó con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa, a pesar de la situación incómoda que le causa aquella mirada profunda de ese hombre a su dirección —Soy Tony Stark y...

—Sé quién eres —El castaño notó disgusto bien disimulado de ese hombre hacia él.

—Wow, ¿así tratan a todos los invitados? Ya me imagino como...

—Tú no eres un invitado aquí, Vengador. ¿Qué es lo que te trae a este lugar?

El castaño no pudo evitar transformar su mueca al verse interrumpido otra vez. Sin embargo, antes de mover sus labios para hablar otro hombre, más joven que el anterior y con rasgos más suaves, apareció.

—Wong, ya hablamos de esto. Un vengador siempre será bienvenido.

Wong, como el otro lo llamó, decidió darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de ellos sin decir nada más. Tony alejó su mirada del hombre que recientemente desapareció tras una puerta de madera para fijarla en el otro hombre que seguía parado cerca de él con un sonrisa que elevaba sus comisuras casi imperceptiblemente. Tony decidió sacarse los lentes de sol para engancharlo en su camiseta y disfrutar de esa manera la vista sin el color opaco de los lentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá? —Dijo el hombre de forma más calmada, pero aun así Tony no tenía una respuesta razonable para aquella pregunta.

—Curiosidad.

Tony entendió, con disgusto, que aquel hombre de profundos ojos verdes quería más que una simple palabra como explicación gracias a la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió. Y en el mismo momento se dio cuenta que muy bien podía dar una vuelta y salir del lugar, olvidarse de que alguna vez intentó cambiar de rutina y después, solo dejarse hundir en alcohol como lo llevaba haciendo desde las primeras semanas de hace dos años atrás. Volver a lo de antes, suponía. Tony negó suavemente. Le prometió a Rhodey que ya no lo haría, que ya no volvería a derrumbarse. Si no cumplía, sería una promesa vacía más que agregar a su ya larga lista. Ya no más.

—Quizá un poco más que curiosidad —continuó con la voz un poco más baja —la magia no es algo del que quiera ser muy participe, solo... planeaba saber más. ¿Sabes? Hacer lo mismo siempre, se me ha vuelto extremadamente aburrido. Una solución puede estar en encontrar opciones nuevas para realizar. Opciones interesantes serían una muy buena idea.

— ¡Esto no es un parque de diversiones, Stark! —Gritó el hombre con el rostro encendido, de repente, como si hubiera dicho una frase realmente cruel— Pensé que tu presencia aquí se debía a una guerra inevitable o un problema universal del cual sea necesario la ayuda del Hechicero Supremo, no que venías a satisfacer tus ganas de divertir...

—Entonces sí es verdad —dijo el castaño sin incomodarse ni siquiera un poco por el disgusto que le causaba al otro.

— ¿Qué cosa es verdad? —Tony sonrió aún más de ser posible, sin importarle el ceño fruncido del hombre gracias a ese gesto.

—Que eres el Hechicero Supremo. Es... es muy difícil encontrar información verídica sobre este tipo de temas. Casi le da un colapso a Viernes por tratar de averiguar más sobre ti. Te diré la verdad, al principio pensé que eras un farsante cuando me hablaste al entrar, pero al decir que eras... esto —el castaño lo señalo sonriente con sus dos manos—, pues todo esto es más que increíble. Encontré al Houdini de New York; más poderoso, claro, por si te ofende.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

—Ya te lo dije, saber más cosas. ¿Con tus poderes de Hechicero Supremo no puedes leer mi mente? Es que me es un problema exteriorizar mi razones justo ahora, Hechicero Supremo.

—Stephen Strange.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, no Hechicero Supremo. Eso es como un... título. No es necesario que me llames de esa forma —Strange dio dos pasos, acercándose a Tony —. Solo dime Strange.

—Y tú, Tony a mí, ¿ya ves? Ahora nos conocemos mejor, así que... ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —dijo el castaño mientras avanzaba ciertos pasos en dirección a la escalera, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de advertencia de Strange.

—Tony —el mencionado giró su cuerpo cuando ya se encontraba a la mitad de la escalera que apenas y le dejaba ver a esa altura lo que había en el segundo piso. —Supongo tienes muchas preguntas. Ven. Ponte cómodo. —Strange señaló un sillón antiguo, pero a la vista bastante acogedor, a un lado de la escalera.

Tony bajó los escalones con una queja en sus labios que no llegó a pronunciar. Al posarse a la altura de Strange observó dos sillones casi iguales, uno frente al otro, divididos por una mesita de centro.

—La verdad no tengo muchas. Vine a escuchar lo que me podrías contar, me parece que algunos conocimientos deben estar ocultos para personas comunes y corrientes como yo —el castaño viró los ojos tan rápido como terminó de decir lo último, mientras los dos se acomodaban rápidamente—. Eso sonó mal. Pero sí, continúa.

Strange lo miró sin estar convencido, tamborileando sus dedos en el apoyo lateral de su respectivo sillón.

—Hay mucho que contar si lo planteas de esa forma —el Hechicero de improviso paró el movimiento de sus dedos—. Sin embargo, te vuelvo a recordar que tus razones no me son lo suficiente para tu presencia aquí, muy bien pudiste investigar en tu torre y conformarte con lo que encontraras.

Tony intentó no  _fulminarlo_  con la mirada.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, y saber que existes me hace una persona que difícilmente se despegará de este lindo sillón —una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de Tony como quien se cree triunfante—. Primero, ¿Por qué tienen una ventana tan llamativa en el último piso? Es bastante... peculiar.

Strange suspiró suavemente, sabía a qué ventana se refería. De estar en el lugar de Stark, él también habría comenzado con esa pregunta. El Hechicero parpadeó dos veces antes de observar con detenimiento las muecas efímeras en el rostro del Vengador, junto a esos ojos castaños brillosos que se le hacían demasiado expresivos.

Tony gozaba de una  _transparencia_  inigualable que no le agradó.

—Es la Ventana de Vishanti. Las líneas que habrás observado de lejos en conjunto forman el Sello de Vishanti que protege el Santuario de Nueva York; este santuario.

Tony desvió la mirada. — ¿Qué eres exactamente?, ¿un elegido, un extraterrestre o...?

—Soy humano, igual que tú. El anterior Hechicero Supremo fue mi guía —Strange suspiró con angustia, aun recordaba la sonrisa de dientes completos y el dolor que le provocó el perderla—. Ancestral me enseñó todo lo que ahora sé. Si no fuera por ella y el Templo de Kamar-Taj, hoy sería... —para Tony no pasó desapercibido las dos manos enguantadas de Strange, en forma de puño, que temblaban suavemente— un simple neurocirujano.

Tony sabía que no. Y le entendía. Si no fuera por Ho Yinsen y su apoyo incondicional, que por orgullo a pesar de la situación, no pidió; Tony nunca hubiera podido llegar a ser Ironman y menos un Vengador, su final habría sido una deteriorada lápida que todos olvidarían con el pasar del tiempo. Y quiso reír, porque en ese momento  _su camino_  iba en la misma dirección.

— ¿Y es lo mejor del mundo ser el Hechicero Supremo, defender el planeta, el universo? Siempre hay algo que defender —el castaño enmudeció por un breve momento—, ¿y bien?

—Imagino que debe ser lo mismo que ser un Vengador. Debe ser increíble serlo. Dime, ¿acaso no es para ti lo mejor la compañía de tus compañeros vengadores al pelear?

_No._

Tony apretó sus labios y sus puños, los últimos con mayor fuerza. ¿A dónde quería llegar este Hechicero? El castaño dejando su incomodidad de lado, miró casi penetrante los orbes verdes de Stephen, mas las emociones que expresaban esos ojos se alejaban mucho de tener la intención de un comentario de mala leche. Duda, tal vez. Y luego nada más. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

—Eres el Gran Hechicero Supremo, tu falta de cultura general me sorprende y no sabes cuánto —un murmullo bajo parecido a una palabrota brotó de entre los labios de Tony—. Sí, era increíble pelear con ellos. Era. Y de eso, debo decirte, ya ha pasado más de un año.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 _Muchas cosas_ , se respondió mentalmente el castaño.

Y todas ellas de forma exageradamente rápida.

Tony movió su mano velozmente hasta chocar sus temblorosos dedos de la mano izquierda contra su pecho. Más de un año, y aún parecía tan reciente para el castaño. Un escudo penetrando su reactor, amenazando con partirlo en dos. Ese mismo escudo cayendo en seco sobre el frío piso de algún lugar en Siberia.

Nunca hubo una batalla por la neutralización del equipo contrario en son de paz, solo odio en su más alto punto que nubló el pensamiento de ambos. Tony ya se había rendido. Tanto dolor, tan poca confianza de parte de Steve hacía él, a pesar de que intentó dar todo de sí. Nada sirvió. Porque al final, Rogers no se detuvo; el rubio quiso dejarle en claro quién era más importante, quien se merecía la ayuda y el apoyo de todos. Se lo demostró al clavar ese escudo de infinitos recuerdos en su ya débil corazón. Steve lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Y dolía. Mucho. Porque todo era su culpa. De haber pensado más profundo en sus acciones, de no haber confiado tan ciegamente.

Error tras error.

Aunque ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Los fugitivos de la Balsa se encontraban en la fortaleza de Wakanda, donde deberían de estar y con quienes querían estar, protegidos; y él igual, muy lejos de ese calor familiar del cual ya no pertenecía.

—Si te soy muy sincero, esto me sorprende aun más. Es difícil de asombrar a un genio; sin embargo, tú rompes records, Gran Houdini. ¿Guerra Civil te suena? Fue por largo tiempo el alimento de una inmensa cantidad de esos asquerosos periódicos amarillistas.

Strange rió quedo, casi imperceptible por si a Stark le incomodaba.

—La verdad no. Aunque supongo... no quieres hablar de ello.

—Uh. Persona inteligente —Tony al observar su mano y percatarse de que su reciente tic aún no lo abandonaba, la bajo tan rápido como en algún momento la subió. Creyendo ingenuamente que Strange no notaba sus acciones—. Pero si quizá tienes pensado un préstamo-regalo de tus artilugios mágicos para mí, podría reconsiderar el darte todos los detalles.

—No.

—Al menos nadie podrá ser capaz de decir que no lo intenté.

—Tony —el mencionado no lo miró, pero aun de esa manera Strange sabía que escuchaba—, ¿quieres visitar el Sanctum Sanctorum?

Strange vaciló un momento, pensando primero por qué había preguntado semejante estupidez y luego en cómo podría retirar lo ya dicho, fingir que no lo hizo y cambiar rápidamente de tema. Un saltó inesperado arrancó al Hechicero de sus pensamientos, así que fijó su mirada observando que Tony ya se encontraba de pie junto con una radiante sonrisa que le hizo cambiar de decisión.

Un  _breve_  recorrido no parecía de lejos algo tan malo.

— ¿Y para dónde me muevo?

Strange se irguió, avanzando hacia el pie de la escalera para luego subir esperando que Stark lo siguiera de igual manera. Al término de la misma Tony notó con gran aprecio una arquitectura interesante que prometía un espacio más grande de lo que se podría observar desde afuera. Hechizos, se dijo mentalmente Tony.

Los dos castaños caminaban casi a la par, de no ser por el curioseo innato de Tony que lo hacía volverse cada que veía algo extraño, peculiar como aquellos cuadros pegados a la pared del pasillo, o como los jarrones sobre una diminuta cómoda al lado de puertas de —seguro— más habitaciones.

El Hechicero giraba por breves segundos su rostro sobre su hombro, viendo las muecas de Tony y ese brillo en sus ojos, antes de enfocar su vista nuevamente al frente.

—El segundo piso es el de habitaciones. Uno de estos ocupo yo, otro lo ocupa Wong. También hay otras para invitados y algunas más... con contenido diferente.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera estrecha que los dirigía a un tercer piso. Tony sonrió emocionado. Ese ere el piso que más esperaba explorar.

—Este —señaló Strange con sus dos manos elevadas— es el Sanctum Sanctorum.

Tony contempló con detenimiento la majestuosa Ventana de Vishanti. Era mucho más grande de lo que pudo imaginar al verla desde afuera. El castaño se aproximó con premura, casi tropezando con el único escalón a mitad de la estancia, hasta que estuvo a un metro de ella. Era realmente preciosa.

Dos líneas curvas y gruesas se cruzaban con otras dos más formando un tipo de extraño símbolo michi. Sin embargo la ventana peculiar no se formaba de solo esos cuatro trazos, sino que además poseía varios círculos de líneas delgadas que encerraban a otros círculos más pequeños de forma concéntrica.

—Tony, —la voz de Strange lo sacó de sus pensamientos de si sería correcto tocar aquellas líneas—... hay más.

Strange señaló las reliquias y trofeos místicos tras de él, que Tony no notó al subir de forma apurada. Sin ningún tipo de disimulo el castaño dejó que su rostro mostrara una genuina sorpresa. Había más de lo que pudo esperar, aunque en ese lugar siempre parecía haber más. El Hechicero sonrió con autosuficiencia, esa era la reacción que estaba esperando.

Tony rodeó a Strange, avanzando entre las reliquias; cada una de ellas tenía un lugar específico en el que relucían, algunas sobre podios de madera antigua, otras encerradas en vitrinas con un marco igual de madera y, unas pocas más, pegadas a la pared como si de un cuadro se tratase.

— ¿Tienen nombres?

—Sí —el Hechicero suspiró sin ganas—, pero son un tanto ostentosos. La gran idea de colocar el nombre de individuos importantes y poderosos se luce en estos objetos —Stark no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta—. Además las reliquias son caprichosas, el contener magia poderosa los convierte en algo parecido a un individuo con juicio, por ello un objeto es el que elige al ser que será poseedora de aquella misma.

Tony desvió un momento la mirada de aquellos objetos que, en gran mayoría, tenían formas conocidas y a primera vista un tanto inofensivas. El castaño decidió no tocar ninguno, podría ser curioso pero aún gozaba de sentido común.

— ¿Cuáles son los que tú posees?

El Hechicero sonrió.

—Por ahora, tengo dos. La Capa de Levitación —Strange indicó con su dedo índice una capa roja con cuello alto, dentro de una vitrina, que parecía comprender que lo señalaban, ya que de pronto simuló un baile con pequeños saltos. Tony miró por el rabillo del ojo a Stephen quien viró los ojos al ver aquel extraño espectáculo— además del Ojo de Agamotto.

— ¿Y dónde está ese?

Strange no lo miró.

—En el Templo de Kamar-Taj.

— ¿Y eso significa que...?

—Acompáñame —el Hechicero caminó a la parte trasera del recinto con Tony pisándole los talones.

Los dos avanzaron de pronto por un pasillo corto y angosto hasta llegar a una puerta doble de madera oscura con el mismo símbolo de cuatro líneas gruesas, que se cortan entre sí, en el medio. Strange empujó con fuerza sus dos manos, una a cada lado, dejando ver un salón a oscuras que se iluminó tan pronto como abrieron la puerta.

Strange dio un paso dentro, asombrando a Tony cuando un destello amarillo lo rodeó desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. El Hechicero estiró un brazo hacia Tony esperando que lo tomara, sin embargo el castaño solo miró su mano elevada para luego ignorarla y avanzar, sintiendo vértigo al presenciar el mismo efecto de aquel destello.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Strange, quien se adelantó hasta llegar a un podio que mantenía sobre él un collar.

—Este es el Ojo de Agamotto —señaló.

—Oh. ¿Y qué es lo que hace?

Strange dudó un momento. —Esta reliquia tiene el poder de controlar el tiempo a merced del dueño que lo posea. Pero para usarla, primero tienes que abrirlo, dentro de él se encuentra ese poder.

— ¿La podrías abrir ahora?

Strange torció su gesto de una forma no tan agradable.

—Tony, no. No pienso hacerlo, el Tiempo no es algo con lo que se deba jugar. Está bien que sea una de mis reliquias pero eso no significa que yo lo pueda usar cuando se me ocurra. Es más, justo ahora no tengo el entrenamiento suficiente como para usar tal poder, por ello no la llevo conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Strange, Tony se rió.

—Nunca dije que la usaras, Criss Angel. Solo quería verla. Además tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí, no me vengas a decir ahora que solo vinimos para que me enseñes un collar con un ojo como dije. Merezco que me enseñes lo que hay dentro, por lo menos.

Strange lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo aceptaba que Stark tenía razón. Así que tomó entre sus manos el collar para luego colocárselo en el cuello.

—Está bien.

El Hechicero con la mirada de Stark sobre sus acciones comenzó a formar con sus dedos medio y anular un ojo, para después cruzar sus dos manos sin desaparecer la forma ya obtenida. Las líneas gruesas se apartaron dejando que una especie de párpado se abriera mostrando una piedra verde que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

—Eso es... —Tony no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían— una Gema del Infinito. Esta debe de ser la Gema del Tiempo si lo que me dices que hace es cierto.

Los verdes ojos del Hechicero se sorprendieron, mientras la comisura de su labio se elevaba en una sonrisa llena de vergüenza. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—Ah, eso era. Una vez Wong lo mencionó, mas no le tomé mucha importancia —se excusó, en voz baja.

—Uno de los integrantes de los Vengadores lleva en su frente una, se llama Vision. Él tiene la Gema de la Mente —hizo una pausa corta— El Tesseract supongo está en Asgard ahora. De las otras tres desconozco su ubicación o quien podría tenerlas.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellas?

Tony ignoró su pregunta por un momento mientras se dirigía con pasos lentos al Sanctum Sanctorum. No lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero ver aquel artefacto y el poder que escondía le hizo recordar algunos momentos que detestaba. Escenas en su vida que lo cambiaron todo para mal, de donde no podía regresar. Loki. Un mundo atacado por una raza alienígena. Una Gema. Una razón de unir a los Vengadores. Un gran poder para destruir un mundo. Su mundo. Ultrón. Sokovia. Un equipo. Un Capitán. Y  _un escudo_. Una y otra vez, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en lo mismo. Odió aquello desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta que nunca terminaría. Era parte de su  _condena_ , lo sabía.

Lo que no se esperó lo atacó por un costado. La mano de Strange tomó fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de Tony antes de que este cruzara la frágil línea mágica que los separaba del Templo de Kamar-Taj al santuario de Nueva York.

—Ahora soy yo quien se encuentra curioso.

Tony se soltó del agarre con brusquedad. Su brazo izquierdo y tembloroso lo ocultó tras su espalda antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa de dientes completos que desconcertó por breves segundos al Hechicero. Strange en ningún momento espero ese drástico e inesperado cambio de emociones en tan corto tiempo. No tomar la debida importancia ahora le parecía demasiado inapropiado; y aun así, no dijo nada.

Tony, por otro lado, torció imperceptiblemente su gesto.

—Loki llegó a invadir la Tierra hace seis años con la Gema de la Men... Me sigues, ¿verdad? Porque por tu mirada tengo la ligera sospecha de que no sabes quién es cuernitos.

Strange sabía quién era Loki, mas su mirada se debía a otro problema. Una batalla atormentaba su mente y Tony la provocaba. Sus  _ojos_  la provocaban.

—Yo... sí, tal vez no, es un dios que invadió este mundo acompañado de una raza alienígena, ¿importa?

— ¡Claro que sí! Estoy tratando de explicarte. Ah, bueno. Loki es el hermano adoptivo de Thor, uno más de los miembros de los Vengadores que maneja un martillo y hace caer rayos por todos lados. Como ya te dije, el tal Loki intentó conquistar este mundo y casi lo logra si no fuera porque... —Strange lo notó una vez más, de a pocos se daba cuenta que para Tony le era muy difícil ocultarlo— eso sí que no importa. Loki solo es un dios problemático que desea mucha atención. Y un gran peligro en su momento, al ser poseedor de la Gema de la Mente, además...

— ¿Una gema, dijiste?

—Ahora llega Strange, señoras y señores, a demostrar que no me está prestando la debida atención. —gruñó Tony con su mirada profundamente puesta sobre el Hechicero.

Stephen no se molestó en replicarle, esa actitud era tan parecida a la suya que sabía solo tenía que ignorarlo momentáneamente.

—Vamos adentro. Aun quiero escuchar más.

Strange le sonrió. Tony no correspondió.

—Me sorprendes, enserio. Aunque, —el castaño dejó que sus comisuras se elevaran antes de continuar, y comenzar a caminar a la par de Strange— si te doy un buen consejo, deberías de tener en tu preciada posesión una lista de villanos y seres de otros reinos que podrían amenazar nuestro mundo. Y, además, debes de colocar a cuernitos, o sea Loki, como una primera opción. Ya nos atacó una vez. El que no haya logrado vencernos no quita que volverá a intentarlo.

—Correcto, ya lo tengo. Loki, amenaza perenne. Ahora, señor Stark, permítame seguir mostrándole las maravillas de este lugar, porque verá tenemos el tiempo  _suficiente_ para hablar de las Gemas después.

Con un gesto suave, Strange le regaló una sonrisa, era justo ahora que su decisión había quedado clara entre sus pensamientos. Tony necesitaba algo, lo veía a través de esos ojos tan peculiares; y él, como el protector del mundo espiritual, le ayudaría a conseguirlo. Además, borraría con sus actos y palabras ese gesto de dolor impreso en su rostro, ese que no se mostraba ante el mundo ni ante nadie; pero que él, con su don especial, era capaz de ver y percibir.

—No me negaré. Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar desde que llegué.

—Bien. De todas formas, a partir de ahora, aún queda mucho por hablar, y mucho por hacer. —pronunció, mirándolo.

Strange volvió a sonreír, y por alguna extraña razón Tony le correspondió,  _por esta vez_ , el gesto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ♥


	3. II. Poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEPHISTO
> 
> ○Fandom: Marvel MCU  
> ○Autora: WooHo Shin  
> ○Pareja: Stony principalmente junto a un leve Winteriron.  
> ○Derechos: De Marvel y su hermosa y perfecta franquicia. Son los mejores, sin duda. Y por supuesto, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
> ○Advertencias: Slash, Angst leve.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

 

La primera impresión que tuvo de Tony al conocerlo de más cerca fue que, al dirigir sus verdosos ojos hacía él, solo era capaz de ver a un hombre completamente roto escondiéndose bajo sonrisas fingidas de felicidad.

No tenía sentido mentirse, eran sus propios pensamientos después de todo.

Luego del primer encuentro, las visitas al Sanctum Sanctorum se habían vuelto constantes al punto de parecer una rutina inquebrantable. A Strange le agradaba eso, ni siquiera tenía ni un poco de sentido quejarse. De todas formas, no mentiría al decir que la compañía del castaño le hacía, de una manera muy agradable, bien.

No entendió al principio a cabalidad el fin y la verdadera razón de sus juicios tan extraños, y menos la razón de su mente siendo invadida por el rostro de ese castaño de ojos color miel; justo ahora, seguía sin entenderlos. No piensen mal, no era específicamente  _ese_  sentimiento el que se alojaba en su pecho al pensar en Stark. Era diferente, sin dejar de ser cómodo.

Amistad, podría definirse de mejor manera. No la que la gente común dice profesar; esta que sentía él, era real y verdadera.

Había aceptado hace un buen tiempo que la vida como el Hechicero Supremo era un gran privilegio que no pensaba desaprovechar y menos jugársela como si fuera un papel o un título más en su vida. Esto era diferente, este nuevo poder era más comprometedor, donde tenía que dar todo de sí, y esperar que lo que hiciera fuera lo que los demás esperaban de él. Porque era para otros, al fin y al cabo, la razón por lo que él peleaba.

Los días corrieron de manera rápida, cuando por fin conoció el nuevo complejo de los Vengadores y obtuvo casi de inmediato la libertad de pasearse por el lugar sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Total confianza de parte del nuevo líder de los vengadores hacia su persona.

Sentía por breves segundos que no lo merecía, y aquellos pensamientos solo lo empujaban a otros pequeños momentos en el que se preguntaba con ardua concentración ¿Qué estaba haciendo, y  _por qué_  iba a ese lugar, a pesar de que muy bien podía dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento?

La respuesta y sus consecuencia vinieron unos días después, al contemplar con horror aquel artefacto en un cajón casi vacío de un escritorio, en la oficina privada de Tony. Vacío, si no fuera por aquello, colocado en el centro como si fuera el objeto más impresionante e importante. El espacio alrededor aún mantenía una delgada capa de polvo; pero ese objeto, en particular, extrañamente no lo poseía sobre él.

Constantes contactos, suponía.

Ese fue el detalle que lo empujó a tocarlo, a abrirlo subiendo con suavidad la tapa, y luego leer el único nombre en él que le sorprendió; primero, porque el celular tuviera batería, completamente llena, como si Tony esperara aún algo de él; y segundo, que causó un mayor desconcierto en él, fue el único nombre guardado ahí que no supo cómo interpretar.

Nómada.

Curioso nombre, pero lamentablemente sus poderes no podían ver más allá de eso. Preguntarle a Tony era de cerca la idea más estúpida de toda la galaxia. Su incertidumbre no pasaría pronto, pero se negaba a cometer una imprudencia.

Bueno, fuera de que revisó sin permiso la habitación privada del castaño, Strange esperaba a Tony ese día. Era un martes, y sin decirlo en voz alta ninguno de los dos, ese día era justamente el que les tocaba reunirse ahí, en el complejo. Una rutina, ya lo había dicho con anterioridad.

Ese día, con mucha diferencia de otros, esperó por horas, curioseando por aquí y por allá. No le incomodó el hecho de esperar los primeros quince minutos, pero su paciencia no era de mármol y la demora le molestó al cumplirse setenta y siete minutos exactos. Un buen momento para irse, sin duda.

Creó en ese mismo lugar un portal con el anillo de los multiversos que siempre cargaba con él. Y hubiera vuelto al Santuario de Nueva York, en tan solo segundos, de no ser por la silueta de Tony caminando en frente de la habitación en la que él se encontraba. No dudo ni un segundo y caminó en dirección a ese hombre, hablándole tan pronto posó su cuerpo frente a él.

Tony ni siquiera le miró, muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Strange, siempre observador, notó el temblor en la mano izquierda sobre su rostro que tapaba esos ojos miel que, el no negaba, aún le perturbaban. Strange quitó con su propia mano la extremidad del castaño, sintiendo muy pronto una opresión en su pecho y el mayor desconcierto en su rostro al presenciar, por primera vez y con disgusto, el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Tony frente a él.

Stark lo vio a él en esos segundos con la mirada sorprendida. Y se separó, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos, con sus labios abiertos a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pensaba Strange, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, apretó sus labios frunciendo su gesto, y luego volteó sin ganas, como si hace solo segundos Stephen no hubiera presenciado al castaño de esa forma tan rota.

El Hechicero no lo detuvo.

Ese era quizá su mayor error siempre. Dejar pasar los problemas hasta que se volvían completamente difíciles de resolver. No dudaba que su capacidad para resolverlas después fuera increíblemente buena, y que de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de arreglar los errores cometidos; sin embargo, este parecía de lejos igual a cualquier otro.

Tony no era un hombre simple, así que solo le quedó esperar que el movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer no le incomodara al castaño lo suficiente para alejarlo por más tiempo del que llevaban compartiendo juntos.

Un abrazo. Era todo lo que le podía dar por ahora. Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Y si no era de esa forma como tenía que actuar, necesitaba saber pronto qué era lo que faltaba, y por qué no funcionaba.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose, en esa ecuación que era la vida de Tony, faltaba una variable que él desconocía. Y si no comenzaba a averiguar qué era, jamás repito, podría serle de ayuda a Stark. Lo dijo esa vez en el santuario cuando por primera vez observó lo que era el hombre tras el traje de Ironman. Él prometió, en susurros, que le ayudaría; porque ese era su fin, proteger, y Tony, justo ahora, le necesitaba.

Y aun así, fue cruelmente rechazado.

Tony se alejó de él, mirándolo entre incrédulo e indignado, para luego salir de ahí, escapando de las próximas preguntas que Strange tuvo que tragarse al verlo desaparecer de su rango de visión.

Su mueca se torció en su rostro, pero él sabía que el problema con Stark era solo cuestión de tiempo. Nada que luego no pueda resolver. Así que, decidió que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer ahí. Con pesar e impotencia creó nuevamente un portal en medio del pasadizo, el brillo le cegó por un momento, y luego pasó a través de él, llegando a su hogar, listo para continuar con sus labores de Hechicero Supremo.

Y hubiera sido mejor de esa forma.

Pero no lo fue.

El primer contacto, con aquello que aún no daba nombre, fue su propio apellido pronunciado con voz grave, que atravesó, como si de un eco se tratara, toda la habitación.

**Strange.**

**Strange.**

Repetido una y otra vez, obligándolo a retorcerse entre sus pensamientos.

Ignoró la primera y segunda vez que el aire impregnado de aquella melodía tétrica rozo sus oídos, pero a la tercera, un escalofrió helado recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar la voz susurrarle desde atrás.

Giró su cuerpo con las dos manos levantadas y las rodillas flexionadas. Las runas místicas formadas al final de sus dedos lo preparaban para cualquier amenaza que sus ojos humanos no eran capaces de ver.

— ¿Wong? Si es una broma, esto no es para nada gracioso. Aunque tengo que declarar que me sorprende mucho de tu parte, amigo —como era de esperarse, no hubo ninguna respuesta—. Wong, por Dios, ya deja de jugar.

**Strange.**

_¿Qué era aquello?_

**Strange.**

_¿Por qué seguía escuchándolo?_

**Strange.**

_Ya no quería seguir oyendo ese eco atravesando su mente. Entremetiéndose en sus ideas._

**Strange.**

_No._

**Strange.**

_No._

**Strange.**

_¡NO!_

**Ya no puedes huir más.**

_¿Qué?, ¿A qué se refería?, ¿Quién era?_

**Existe un propósito en ti. Aún hay un fin que tienes que cumplir.**

—Cállate. —Stephen comenzaba a odiar esa voz. Susurrándole, atormentando su mente. No quería seguir oyéndola.

Dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el sillón de una pieza, mientras sobaba sus sienes con fuerza. Las tenues luces del sol que atravesaban la Ventana de Vishanti, tras él, iluminaban el piso bajo sus pies.

**Algo te incomoda.**

—Eso no te interesa.

**Hechicero Supremo, protector del Mundo Espiritual. No eres más que un simple humano débil y fácilmente quebrantable.**

—Sigue sin importarme lo que puedas llegar a decir, sea lo que seas.

**Te preguntas hasta qué punto el poder que posees no llegará a ser suficiente. Cuándo las personas que proteges se darán cuenta que un humano frágil no les sirve de nada.**

—Eso tú no lo puedes saber.

**Te equivocas. Yo puedo observar desde aquí la oscura aura que te rodea. La fragilidad que emanas. Existe en tus pensamientos algo. Algo que quebranta tu rectitud y templanza. Se ve importante. Se ve frágil. Se ve tan humano y roto.**

— ¿Qué? Esto debe de seguir siendo una maldita broma. ¡Ya sal de mi mente!

**Te preocupa el frágil hombre que es. Qué curioso que lo pienses de esa forma. Tú lo ves roto, notando lo inevitable tanto como yo.**

—Él no es frágil.

**Tu poder puede mirar más allá de lo que ojos humanos comunes no pueden ni llegar a desear ver. Sé que eres capaz de observar a través de él. Hay líneas y surcos oscureciendo su esencia. Sé que puedes notar como se expande pudriendo su alma. Lo percibes a cada segundo que pasa, y aun así, no eres capaz de hacer nada.**

Las runas místicas brotaron frente a él, sobre sus manos aún enguantadas. Él era de lejos alguien que se quedaría sentado sin hacer nada. No sabía que era aquello. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ahora tenía que enfrentar, pero si de algo podía jactarse de estar seguro, era que no se rendiría. Jamás.

**No hay un cuerpo al que atacar, Hechicero.**

Y era verdad.

Sus manos comenzaron a doler. Quito rápidamente sus guantes, notando que sus venas se convertían en surcos negros que atravesaban su blanca piel.

— ¿Qué es esto?

**Poder.**

—No lo quiero. La magia oscura... N-No la necesito.

El hormigueo bajo su piel recorrió de sus manos a sus hombros, expandiendo el dolor por ellos, su cuello, y más arriba, rozando la piel de su rostro. Llegando a confundir su mente, a nublarla. Sentía mareos, y las ganas irrefutables de arrancarse la piel. El cosquilleo le producía arcadas, era sumamente asqueroso sentir aquello pasando por cada centímetro de su piel. Con libertad, como si no fuera su propio cuerpo quien rechazaba la sensación.

**Mientes. Tu ser lo desea, pide a gritos la poderosa fuerza que ahora te ofrezco. Imagina, los mundos que amenazan lo que dices proteger temblaran ante la magnitud que conlleva rendirse ante mí.**

_No._

—Ríndete, Strange. —Aquella voz. La suave cadena de palabras se escuchaba como la ligera voz de Ancestral. Su espíritu escondido bajo su habla se podía sentir. Se sentía hasta real. Y repetía, una vez y otra más.

—Ríndete, Strange.

_No._

No iba a ceder. Ella fue su guía, el anterior Hechicero Supremo capaz de vencer a la oscuridad. Capaz de hacer hasta lo prohibido por salvar todo lo que conoce y quiere. Ella nunca le pediría eso, esa no era ella. Se rehusaba a creer que era su voz. Si algo tenía que rescatar en su presente de las acciones que Ancestral cometió era su increíble fuerza y control del poder. El dominio sobre lo oscuro. Sobre lo que no tenía que ser.

La esencia en él era firme. Él era el Hechicero Supremo.

Y no iba a perder.

Las runas místicas chispearon al final de sus dedos, empujando fuera de sus manos con la mayor potencia jamás vista. Su ser se irguió, con los brazos amenazantes frente a él. En los segundos próximos, dejo explayar fuera de su cuerpo el aura semitransparente que brillaba con luz propia, gracias a los diversos colores que la conformaban. Era magia superior, con la capacidad de extinguir la esencia de cualquier ser físico o astral en la habitación.

**No existe poder digno de rivalizar con el mío, Hechicero. Intenta y perderás. Cada vez, a cada intento verás la inferioridad de tu ser que te amarra a lo humano.**

**RÍNDETE ANTE MI DOMINIO.**

No hubo respuesta al poder de su magia. Sus ojos desorbitados y cansados enfocaban cualquier punto en, lo que antes de ser destrozada gracias al poder emanado de él era, el Sanctum Sactorum. Las reliquias tiradas sobre el piso se reflejaron en sus irises sin llegar a causar una verdadera reacción en su cuerpo.

No había nada más en la habitación que él mismo, y aun así, la voz dentro de él se escuchaba tan real.

—Dices ser poderoso, monstruosidad inmunda. ¿¡Por qué no te presentas aquí, entonces!? Tu poder no me asusta.

**Debiera, Hechicero.**

El revoltijo en su mente se intensificaba, lo volvía débil e inestable. Se sentía un principiante. Le hacía recordar esos días de desesperación, cuando no tenía absolutamente nada. Solo ante el mundo.

Desnudo ante la oscuridad.

—No existes aquí. ¿Es esto producto de mi mente? —la dicción de sus palabras era baja rayando a los susurros. Sus dos manos sobre su cabeza apretaban fuertemente contra ella. El dolor se intensificaba como si ya no fuera suficiente lo que ya tenía partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

**No hay un cuerpo existente en este mundo. Ni aquí ni en ninguno otro. Lo que oyes, Hechicero, es lo poco de mi esencia que puede viajar a través del multiverso. El poder de las reliquias juntas me permite esta acción. Su egocentrismo, sus bajos instintos de pertenecía tan humanas al reunirlas todas me hacen capaz de llegar a este lugar. A tu asqueroso santuario. Lucha, sigue peleando, la magia oscura se expande a cada segundo en tu cuerpo. Te nubla la mente, te extingue.**

Strange gritó. Sus cuerdas vocales desgarrándose ante la potencia del sonido escapando dolorosamente de su garganta. Sus manos cuajadas, con surcos de sangre emanando de su piel maltratada. El poder demoniaco que crecía desde adentro lo volvía más débil, le convertía en un ser que dejaba, de a pocos, de ser él mismo.

El ser oscuro mentía.

No era solo su voz lo que viajó a través del espacio y dimensiones alternas. El poder que conllevaba su existencia podía llegar a expandirse hasta ahí. Las reliquias eran antiquísimas, muchas de ellas guardaban y protegían magia que no debía de ser vista ni menos usada. Aquella magia caprichosa lista para el mínimo roce de poder que las activara, esperando liberar todo lo que podía alcanzar cuando un ser lo suficientemente fuerte, capaz de soportar el poder, la tomara.

Mephisto aprovechó eso. Uso la herramienta no-humana contra ellos. Contra Strange, contra el único, innegablemente capaz, de resistir el poder demoniaco dentro de él. Strange sería su vía, el pase perfecto que necesitaba para llegar a su destino. Tony, igual que otros, caería ante su poder. No había otra opción.

Contra su poder **nunca** había otra opción.

El cuerpo de Strange se dobló, mientras caía al piso con dureza. Sus rodillas temblorosas no resistieron el peso de su ser y lo dejaron caer un poco más. Retorciéndose con descontrol. Los espasmos le recorrían, sus ojos ya ni siquiera eran capaces de ver lo que a su alrededor pasaba.

**Tu mente es fuerte, Hechicero. Lucha contra el control y no se rinde. Es perfecto, de todas formas, porque al final no tendrás otra opción que aceptar la oscuridad dentro de tu cuerpo. Serás, muy pronto, el esclavo que cometerá cada acción necesaria para llegar al fin que persigo. Tus manos estrujaran las mínimas oportunidades de que él se salve.**

Los huesos de su brazo crujieron, al tiempo que la poca conciencia que aún dominaba su mente sobre su cuerpo se revelaba contra el poder que llegaba de donde él no era capaz de ver. Mientras su cuerpo físico sufría por el dolor provocado, su cuerpo astral luchaba contra las sombras que mataban un poco más cada fragmento de él.

Su espalda se dobló hacia delante, vomitando la sangre acumulada hace segundos en su garganta.

La mente redirecciona el cuerpo. El espíritu contrala el cuerpo. Lo controla. Lo amolda. Lo vuelve funcional. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no tenía una guía espiritual que lo haga funcionar adecuadamente. La batalla de las esencias espirituales que peleaban dentro de ese frágil cuerpo humano le imposibilitaba el correcto desarrollo y funcionamiento de sus órganos. Convertía a su cuerpo en un molde hueco que no podía actuar como debiera.

Roto.

**Morirás si sigues rehusándote a mi control. Tu necedad, simple humano, te hará morir. Ríndete ahora. Ya no quedan más opciones que contemplar. ¿Piensas que sabes que es el sufrimiento? Al morir aquí, tu maltratada esencia espiritual rondará a través del universo, sin un cuerpo en el cual refugiarse. Los designios del mundo oscuro que forma cada fragmento del inmenso espacio entre los universos oprimirán la mínima chispa de conciencia a la que se reducirá tu espíritu. No quedará nada de ti. Dejarás de existir, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a reencarnar.**

—Soy fuerte... S-Soy fuer-te.

**Lo eres, Hechicero. Pero no es suficiente.**

_—Tienes que dejarme usarla algún día—Tony era muy curioso, aquella vez en el Sanctum Sanctorum pronunció aquellas palabras con la emoción impregnada en su voz, sin ni siquiera disimularla un poco._

_Strange había negado a esa y las siguientes peticiones de Stark, a pesar que la Capa de Levitación parecía muy contenta de la reciente atención que recibía de parte del castaño. Stark gruñó como un niño, jugando con la capa cuando Stephen no se daba cuenta._

_Luego aparecía Stark con la sonrisa torcida, haciendo cosas que él no quería creer eran ciertas. Lleno de sangre, lleno de miradas rotos, ¿Ese era Stark? No. No. Era él mismo, sonriendo con superioridad y desencanto, con..._

_Oscuridad._

Stephen sabía que aquello en su mente no era real. No ese fragmento de acciones con secuencias incoherentes que se mezclaban con oscuros hilos, llenando su mente de desesperación. La situación se alteró en algún momento. La voz de Tony se distorsionaba y luego gritaba, logrando con ello que sus propios oídos dolieran con ardor. Sus ojos, imposiblemente cerrados, dejaban reproducir tras sus parpados escenas que él sabía de sobra no eran verdaderas. Pero ahí, justo en ese momento, se sentía de la forma más asquerosamente cierta. Como si impusieran, dentro de él, pensamientos que no le pertenecían.

Mephisto comenzaba a jugar con sus recuerdos, con cada pensamiento, en solo microsegundos, que para Strange, parecían largos minutos de agonía y doloroso sufrimiento.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, con su mente? Lo único que él podía sentir, sin poder mirar que pasaba a su alrededor, era su alma comprimiéndose. Un poder que lo obligaba a ya no sentir nada más mientras su mente reproducía una y otra vez con claridad lo que era realmente el poder de la oscuridad. Lo que era poseer la fuerza. Pero no era una opción, él no estaba eligiendo aquello.

Mephisto le obligaba a aceptarlo. Y él, con su cuerpo y alma desmoronándose, ya no podía seguir luchando más. Su cuerpo astral se rehusaba a ceder; y aun así...

La oscuridad ganó.

Seguía siendo él, y a la vez no. Los surcos oscuros en sus manos desaparecieron, los huesos quebrados se amoldaban, volviéndose más fuertes e inquebrantables. Su cuerpo físico se recuperaba, con la fuerza impregnando cada fragmento en él. Era, ahora, otra persona, era un Hechicero Supremo más poderoso. Ya no era un simple humano.

Y tenía un propósito.

El sonido estruendoso de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó tras de él; antes siquiera de lograr voltear, vio una mancha rojiza moverse con rapidez, y luego, un golpe impactó en su rostro lanzándolo varios metros. Su cuerpo chocó contra las reliquias, mientras que la Capa de Levitación avanzaba hacia él. No era el típico juego entre ellos dos, en donde esta se acercaba para molestarlo y él le gruñía jugando de vuelta. Esto era de lejos muy diferente de aquello.

—Bien.

La Capa se enredó alrededor de Strange, y este, con la mayor fuerza que se le fue otorgada, logró deshacerse del agarre. Sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo para que la Capa respondiera una vez más, golpeando con las puntas de tela roja su pecho y estómago. Eso le desequilibro un poco, el objeto que le atacaba sabía que no era exactamente Strange quien habitaba ese cuerpo. Y lo demostraba impactando una y otra vez cada lado que le fuera posible golpear.

Strange grabó los movimientos repetitivos, y al séptimo golpe tomó la tela entre sus dedos, estrujándola tan fuerte que el resto que quedaba de ella se agitó con desesperación.

—Esperaba más pelea de tu parte.

Sin tregua alguna, Stephen agarró la reliquia a un lado de él, que se mostraba como un cuchillo filoso de doble punta, y lo clavó en la rojiza tela, atravesando el piso bajo ellos, lo suficiente para impedir que se escapara. La Capa de Levitación se onduló jalando con fuerza de esa parte de ella. Sin embargo, en algún punto la tela pareció ceder, rajándose unos centímetros que la obligaron a quedarse quieta de un momento a otro. No lo volvió a intentar, aguardando sobre el suelo, mientras intentaba con lo que quedaba de ella quitar aquella reliquia. No funcionó. Strange no pudo hacer nada más que mostrar una sonrisa de dientes completos.

Luego de aquello caminó en dirección al fondo del Sanctum Sanctorum, donde había una puerta doble que conectaba ese santuario con el Templo de Kamar-Taj. Al atravesarla pudo observar esa arcaica construcción hecho a base de piedra. Al final de aquella, los pasadizos continuaban. Varios de ellos con contenido que ahora no importaban, pero había uno en específico al que él quería llegar.

Las reverencias de los jóvenes aprendices no se hicieron esperar, Strange cruzó con varios de ellos que le saludaban con esa expresión de gratitud en sus rostros. El Hechicero les ignoró, caminando con pasos ligeros. Sin prisa, como si tuviera esta y las siguientes batallas ganadas. Con la plena confianza de que su poder era suficiente.

—Strange. —la voz templada de Wong le desconcertó por un efímero momento.

Strange ni siquiera esperó un segundo para patear el costado del dueño de rasgos asiáticos, dejándolo a este aturdido y con la mirada sorprendida al no esperar una reacción de esa magnitud del Hechicero.

—Pero, ¿Qué...?

Su expresión se redujo a una mueca de dolor al recibir sobre su pecho un golpe producto del puño de Strange. Sin embargo, Wong no se lo dejaría fácil, este se levantó aspirando el poco aire que sus pulmones le permitían absorber para luego arremeter con un golpe listo para impactar en el cuerpo del otro, si no fuera por la acción más rápida de Strange, que alzó sus manos apretando fuertemente con las dos el cuello del protector de los Libros Sagrados.

El poco aire que logró ingresar se escapó de entre sus labios. Ya cuando creyó que Strange lo soltaría al verle relajando los músculos de sus manos; no fue así, Strange, en vez de eso, le dejo caer al piso, para luego golpearlo y patearlo sin contemplaciones.

Con esa sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro. Y esos ojos oscurecidos, que Wong, con mucha pena, fue capaz de notar. Conocía parte de la esencia, sus conocimientos en las artes místicas le indicaban una única respuesta: oscuridad.

—No quiero matarte, Wong. Una débil parte dentro de mí, me prohíbe hacerlo; pero, intenta atacarme una sola vez, y extirparé de mí ser cada pedazo de compasión que aún exista y te mataré. Tan doloroso, tan humillante, que recordarás que no puedes confiar realmente en nadie —no era una sonrisa esta vez lo que su rostro mostraba, ahora era solo su perfil endurecido sin ningún tipo de expresión—..., amigo.

— ¿Qu-Qué es lo que harás?

—Hay un propósito en mí, aún hay algo que tengo que cumplir.

—No dejes que la oscuridad te ciegue, eres más fuerte que eso, Strange.

—Palabras inspiradoras. Que interesante. No las merezco, Wong. No deberías de preocuparte por mí. La debilidad de mi alma carcome mis entrañas, me condena a perder sin llegar a pelear. La oscuridad, ahora, me da la fuerza que no poseía.

—Y para qué, ¿eh? El fruto de tus acciones se verá reflejado en las consecuencias que te arruinarán. Tú mismo chocarás con las desgracias que provocas al unirte al lado de la oscuridad. Regresa, Strange. Sé quién siempre has sido.

La sonrisa siniestra siempre presente en su rostro se disolvió de pronto. En un fragmento de segundo Wong pudo observar la fragilidad y el miedo en la mirada verdosa de Strange. Y la mano temblorosa del Hechicero se alargó en su dirección, simbolizando un palpable llamado de auxilio. Sin embargo, no pasó ni un minuto para que el cuerpo se enderezara con esa caracterizable mueca socarrona cubriendo su endurecido rostro.

—Aún hay detalles que arreglar. Una parte de mí se rehúsa a cambiar, y ver la realidad. Ese fragmento de mí debe desaparecer. Y lo hará.

Sus manos retiraron la cadena que protegía cada libro perteneciente a la colección especial de Libros del Hechicero Supremo. Uno en específico se ubicaba en la segunda fila, luciendo más antigua que los demás. Resplandeciendo con luz propia al rozar con la yema de sus dedos la gruesa pasta. Y al abrirlo, Strange pudo observar el aura mágica desplegarse. Eran hechizos superiores, conjurados solo por seres poderosos capaces de soportar la fuerza que venía impregnado en ellas. Las advertencias se repetían por cada rincón, en ese lenguaje que aprendió a interpretar en sus días de aprendiz.

Se dibujaba en ellas un símbolo de círculos concéntricos junto a un triángulo de líneas curvas, gruesas y negras en el centro. Era simple, pero sumamente poderoso.

Lo tenía.

Ahora solo faltaba algo que complementaba todo su propósito. Era un algo dueño de un nombre, y de los ojos castaños más transparentes que haya visto jamás.

La mueca en su rostro no se perturbó al escuchar el sonido inequívoco de una llamada entrante en su celular. Tomó el objeto entre sus dedos, mientras repasaba con su mirada las líneas blancas en la pantalla táctil que dibujan con exactitud el nombre de quién llamaba.

Tony.

Aceptó la llamada. Tan fácil como aquella acción, le estaba resultando conseguir lo que quería.

Cada vez más cerca de su propósito.

— _Hola_. —La voz se escuchaba suave a través de la línea, tan fresca y natural que le asqueaba—  _Oye, esto es complicado hasta para mí. No sé cómo pedir disculpas, la verdad... Y hacerlo por teléfono me deja un mal sabor de boca. Voy en camino al Sanctum Sanctorum,... ¿te he dicho antes que me encanta decir Sanctum Sanctorum?_

—Sí, lo has hecho.

— _Suenas muy seco. Bueno, de todas formas estoy en camino, así que no te queda de otra que recibirme con los brazos abiertos... Nos vemos, Hechicero Supremo. Ah, y mándale saludos a Wong, con todo este tiempo disfrutando de mi buen trato ya debo de agradarle al menos un poco._

El pitido molesto de un final de llamada se dejó escuchar a través de la estancia. Strange, con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, soltó el celular dejándolo a un lado. Sus labios, antes fruncidos en su rostro, se relajaron, convirtiendo muy pronto aquel gesto en la sonrisa más sádica que su cuerpo pudiera expresar.

—Estaré esperando.

 


End file.
